


I'll Bring You The Stars

by alixinsanity



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Consulting Criminal, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixinsanity/pseuds/alixinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim hates that you can't see the stars in London. Sebastian tries to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Bring You The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoisonIvy0212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonIvy0212/gifts).



> I would like to thank my lovely friend for feeding my love of Mormor, and for my amazing friend who invited me to see Pride and feed my love for Andrew Scott.

“I hate London.” Jim sighed in an emotionless tone as he stared out of his flat window. Sebastian knew better than too reply, he knew that if he did Jim would simply get into an even worse mood than he was already in. This was also a statement that his boss made at least once a month; Jim would stare out the window, glaring at the night sky. The sky that should be black was almost red with all the lights of the city. Jim sighed again, shaking his head as he rested his hands on the window sill, his forehead resting against the cold glass. 

Sebastian watched his boss’s movements, knowing as soon as Jim’s head touched the window it was time for him to intervene before the smaller man fell into a temperamental mood for the rest of the evening. Heaving himself off of the sofa, his back cracking as he went, Sebastian walked over to where Jim stood. Ever cautious with his initial touch, the sniper carefully placed a hand on his boss’s shoulder; Jim didn’t like sudden touching, and Sebastian had learnt quickly at the beginning of their relationship that if he went straight for a hug he was going to end up with a knife against his throat. He waited for Jim to lean into the touch, accepting the incoming intimacy, before he continued with his touch; wrapping his muscular arms around the skinny consulting criminal, Sebastian felt Jim sigh once more before relaxing back into the firm body behind him. 

“You can never see the stars in this god awful city.” Jim muttered, mostly to himself. Sebastian moved a hand to gently stroke his boss’s short hair; it had remnants of the gel that Jim had used earlier when he’d had to meet one of his associates. 

“Don’t think about it.” Sebastian whispered into his boyfriend’s ear, before gently holding the other man’s hands in his own. “Come on, let’s just go to bed,” gradually, the sniper eased his consulting criminal away from the window, and towards their bedroom. 

The bedroom was much like the rest of the flat was decorated in Moriarty’s style; modern with sharp angles and monochrome colours. Jim did not like Sebastian’s sense of style which was rustic and very hunting lodge, and in the end, despite their relationship whatever Jim says goes. Sebastian didn’t mind though, it was just another one of his boss’s quirks that he put up with. Leading him towards the bed, the sniper began slowly stripping his boss from his shirt and suit trousers. Jim allowed the older man to undress him, not even bothering to snap when Sebastian just threw the clothes onto the floor, instead of hanging them up. “Come on lie down.” Jim allowed himself to be pushed down onto the bed. Flopping down against his pillow, Jim waited for Sebastian to crawl in behind him, waiting for the strong arms to be wrapped once more around him. Consulting Criminal by day, Secret Cuddler by night. As the sniper moved behind him, pulling him flush back against his chest, Sebastian whispered into his ear, “I’m gonna bring you the stars.”

*

The next day, Moriarty had been out on business all day; however none of the appointments required Sebastian’s assistance. This left the sniper with a rare day off, and allowed him to organize a small surprise for the younger man. Everything was done by the time Jim finally got back to the flat, walking in to see Sebastian sprawled on the sofa, bottle of bear in one hand and the TV remote next to him. Jim smirked arrogantly, as he walked over to the sniper with a strut in his step before straddling his hips. “Is this all you’ve done with your day tiger?” Jim teased fingers scratching down Sebastian’s cloth covered abdomen, a mix of pain and pleasure sparking between them. Sebastian grabbed at his boss’s hands, pushing them against his side, leaning up for a kiss before replying with a simple, “No.” Moriarty raised an eyebrow as the sniper refused to elaborate, and frowned when Sebastian placed his hands underneath his thighs. 

“What are you doing?”

“Showing you something.” Sebastian retorted, lifting Jim as he moved up off of the sofa. As the sniper stood, the consulting criminal wrapped his legs around him, arms coming up to wrap around the back of his neck as well.

“Showing me what?”

“Don’t be impatient.” Sebastian chided lightly, as he carried his boss into their bedroom. Dropping him down onto the bed, Jim tore his eyes off of the sniper for a moment looking up at the ceiling with a gasp. In the darkened room, the glow in the dark shapes on the ceiling stood out bright and colourful in the black space. “You said you missed the stars.”

“So you brought me the stars.” Jim muttered, as he looked between the bright shapes. Sprawling out on the bed, Jim pulled his sniper to lie down next to him as they both stared at the colours that now covered their ceiling. They stared at the ceiling for what seemed like an age, Sebastian smiling at Jim as Jim smiled at the ceiling. The consulting criminal turned with a soft smile that was so different to his usual arrogant smirk, pressing a soft kiss against Sebastian’s shoulder before picking the snipers arm up and wrapping it around his shoulders. The thank you wasn’t uttered, but the way Jim wrapped his arm around the snipers waist, squeezing him tightly told Sebastian all he needed to know.


End file.
